Accidentally Springtrapped (Series)
CHILDREN: Accidentally Springtrapped, known more simply as Accidentally Springtrapped, is an AU version of Children where William Afton dies due to springlock failure before killing the five children involved in the Missing Children Incident. The AU was created by u/Invader_Deegan in July 2018. The story was written on Wattpad, and can be viewed here. As of now, it has been confirmed by Deegan that the series will be a trilogy. The sequel, CHILDREN: Under the Radar, had a planned start date in Spring 2019, but it is unknown if that plan is still in place after several incidents involving the Chilldren fandom. It was started on April 6, 2019. Summary What if it all went wrong? It has been thirty years since the child abductions at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The children kidnapped, Daniel, Bianca, Charlie, Francis, and Michael, were found safe in a hidden back room. Next to them: the mutilated corpse of William Afton, who was allegedly going to kill the children. Freddy's has since had a relatively clean slate. Until now. Children are starting to disappear left and right at the new establishment, with jarring evidence they're no longer alive. Now the group who were the first have to return to Freddy's, drawn by the disappearances similar to theirs, to put an end to them before it becomes a tragedy. Based on the comic by Bonfim_BR and Superlolzreddit. Story The story begins with William Afton, now Springtrap, waking up 30 years after attempting to murder Daniel, Bianca, Charlie, Francis, and Michael. He realizes that his intended victims had gotten the best of him, and vowed revenge. He saw a flier advertising for the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and decided to enact his plan there. A short time later, Michael, now a detective, and his work partner, Mike Fitzgerald, are discussing about the mysterious disappearances related to Sussux Industries. They decide to take a break from the case, and visit the others at a cafe. While at the cafe, it is revealed William's presumably deceased daughter, Elizabeth, has gone missing near Sussux Industries. This leads to a discussion over whether William is alive or not. The group decides to visit the old Freddy's, expecting to find William's body. Instead, they find the gutted body of an innocent man, and no sign of William other than the names of Daniel, Bianca, Charlie, Francis, and Michael written in blood. Back at Mike and Mike's "headquarters", it is discovered Michael Afton had accidentally killed his brother, Kenny, back in 1983, and has been missing since. It is thought by the group that Michael Afton may be on William's hit list, and decide to try to find him. Before they, could, Mike gets a call that there has been an incident at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When Mike and Michael go to investigate, they find five horribly mutilated corpses, who are, as per their descriptions, revealed to be the Toy Kids. After finding the last body, the two are ambushed by Springtrap, who, after talking to Mike (referring to him as Michael), pulls on a wire hanging from the ceiling, causing a small portion of it to collapse on Mike and Michael, knocking Mike unconscious. While unconscious, Mike talks to Sammy, who reveals that the children murdered in the restaurant that day aren't William's only victims. Mike then promises Sammy that he'll find a way to free him, and find his sister, Charlotte White, as well. Before coming to, he sees who he believes to be Kenny Afton, but had no time to confront him. After he wakes up, and receives a huge hug from Michael, Mike asks to get Charlotte on the phone. At this point, it has been two days since the murders, and neither Mike or Michael has gotten much sleep. Mike has taken up drinking as a way to deal with his growing depression over the incident, and implied other incidents he's been involved in. Michael confronts Mike about his drinking, and nearly gets him to tell what's been bugging him recently. Before Mike could answer, Charlotte calls and tells Mike to meet at Fredbear's Family Diner. Mike agrees to let Michael follow along, and they walk out to the diner. There, the three meet up and discuss the recent events. Mike tells Charlotte he has seen her brother as a ghost, and she blows this claim off as him possibly being drunk. However, Mike tells Charlotte what he was wearing when he saw him, and it matches perfectly with what Sammy was wearing when he went missing. Mike then reveals, over a quip he made to Charlotte when they were younger, that he is the long missing Michael Afton. After Daniel, Bianca, Charlie, and Francis show up, and briefly yell at Mike for lying to them about who he was for the past decade, Mike tells them the truth as to why he's lied to them. Through flashback, it's revealed after Elizabeth died, he and Kenny grew really depressed. To deal with his depression, Mike had grown a bit more aggressive towards Kenny, mocking him for his newfound fear of animatronics. William, too, had grown more aggressive. He had become abusive towards Mike, yelling at him and then firing him from the diner after hearing Kenny crying. It is implied Mike had been beaten several times due to killing his brother by his father after Kenny's death. This caused him to run away, and lay low for a while. After word of his disappearance spread, he had his last name changed to Fitzgerald, his mother's maiden name. After hearing of the attempted Missing Children Incident, Mike decided to become a detective to help anyone affected by people like his father. After trying to console Mike, the group tells him that he is, and always had been, better than his father. Just then, Mike receives a call that Springtrap had barricaded himself in the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The group decides to go, ending their situation once and for all. When they get there, Mike, Michael, and Charlotte head into the building. Charlotte is briefly attacked by Toy Bonnie, but is let go when the animatronic recognizes Mike. They venture further into the building where they meet Sammy. After a brief reunion between him and his sister, Charlotte is grabbed by Springtrap. After a few moments, he snapped her neck, sending Mike into a fit of rage. He viciously attacked his father. When it seemed like Mike was close to landing the final blow, Springtrap tells him that killing Kenny cause all of this, and that every death by William was his fault. This makes Mike drop his guard, giving Springtrap the perfect time to stab him in the stomach. He dragged the knife up to Mike's chest, essentially gutting his son. William then promises Mike will be okay, and that he'll put him back together. When the incident is wrapped up, the rest of the group finds out that Charlotte had been killed, and the only trace of Mike was a large puddle of blood. They all cry together at the loss of their friends. A week later, Michael was sitting alone at Mike and Mike's front desk, still saddened over his partner. William's wife, Clara, then comes in and apologizes about Mike. She also apologizes about giving him and Michael false information about Elizabeth. It turns out that Springtrap had somehow manipulated her into believing her daughter was alive. When she went "missing", she went to Mike and Mike's for help. Elizabeth had been dead the whole time, and the investigation into her disappearance had been a ploy to get Mike and Michael to reveal themselves to Springtrap. Before leaving, she asks Michael to apologize to Michael Afton if he should ever see him, not knowing Mike was her son. Michael couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, and agrees to do as he was asked. He then looks at a picture of him and Mike on their first day of being detectives, and promises Mike that they'll find and help him, no matter where he is. Trivia * The characters Mike Fitzgerald and Sarah Carpenter are characters from Deegan's now cancelled series Sarah Carpenter. '' ** Originally, more characters from this series were going to have a more prominent role in the story, but were either scrapped, or to be used elsewhere. * Originally, Mike Fitzgerald was going to be a completely separate character from Michael Afton, but this was changed for the story to be made better than the original plan. Under the Radar '''CHILDREN: Under the Radar', advertised as simply Under the Radar, is the sequel to Accidentally Springtrapped. It takes place two years after the original, and follows the original group as they try to find where Michael Afton is, while at the same time, follows Michael Afton as he tries to blend into society, and survive a week as the night guard at Freddy's. The sequel has had a rough production history, but is now in full swing. It can be read here. Much like the first, Under the Radar is written by u/Invader_Deegan, and takes inspiration from Children and Children Rekindled. A third, untitled entry is still confirmed to be happening. Summary "What would happen if you lost your memories? Would you still be the same person, or would you change into someone else?" In the years after the murders at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Michael Gould has had no luck in finding his partner. The trail has gone cold, and now all hope seems lost. On the other hand, Michael Afton, being recently zombified, tries to fit into society once again. He's being controlled by the spirits from Circus Baby's Pizza World, which includes his younger sister Elizabeth. When he discovers a job opening at yet another Freddy's, curiosity takes control and he gets a job at the nightshift. Now, he must find a way to survive against the murderous animatronics that roam the halls at night, solve the mystery of a covered up disappearance, and keep an eye on people he recognizes for some strange reason. The sequel to Children: Accidentally Springtrapped is here, filled with deeper lore and darker turns. Based on the (old version of) the comic Children, by Bonfim_BR and Superlolzreddit. Story The story opens a short time after Accidentally Springtrapped ''with Mike receiving robotic implants by Springtrap, yet has little memory. He is injected with what Springtrap calls Remnant, which he negatively reacts to. After calming down, the surgery draws to a close, and Mike beings hearing voices. These voices, as it turns out, come from the robotic parts inside him, and are actually children's souls. The kids find they are, partially, able to control Mike. Mike walks him to a mirror and finds he is horribly disfigured. Springtrap mentions that Mike's job is to lure the original kids back to him as they are his "pawns". Mike agrees. An unspecified time later, Officer Clay Burke is investigating a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which has had continuous reports of paranormal activity. He gets inside with a key Mike gave him years back, and looks around the location. He is caught off guard by Mike, and is attacked. He attempts to shoot him in the head, but Mike is unscathed by the bullet. Mike eventually slashes Clay's neck, and let's him bleed out. He puts Clay into a spare Freddy suit, where he strikes up a conversation with some of the souls inside him. Eventually, he leaves the establishment, and pulls out a picture of the original group, mentioning that he's about ready to pull off his plan. ''To be continued... Trivia * The original concept involved Michael and the Sister Location kids stuck inside a facility, trying to adjust to their awful life. ** This takes inspiration from the infamous experiment theory, though it has been confirmed aspects of the original plotline will be in the novel. * Aspects of the original groups descriptions are taken from both the original Children comic, and Children Rekindled. * It has been confirmed the characters in the FNaF novel universe exist in this universe. It is unknown if they will appear, however. Category:AUs Category:Non-canon